


Polycule Power Hour Drabbles

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the poly relationship of Lorenz/Ferdinand/Sylvain/Felix, each one featuring some different combination of the pair, trio, or all four! Takes various looks into each relationship, the love and trust they have with another, as well as their happiness.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Ferdivain - the importance of a kind gift

The blanket’s weight felt heavier than usual, binding Ferdinand’s body to the mattress, yet he could not find it within himself to stir. The heaviness seeped into his eyelids, barely open as they focused on the bleary image of a small, stuffed turtle clasped in his hold. It was a sweet little thing, a gift Sylvain had won him this past summer during a group date that brought them to the boardwalk. Felix and Lorenz had broken off to their own area of the arcade, leaving Sylvain and Ferdinand left near the prize counter. When Ferdinand’s eyes found the plush, Sylvain jumped at the chance to win it for him.

Its fabric was a gradient of orange and reds -- it matched them, Sylvain said, so he  _ had  _ to win it. What better way to celebrate their love than a cheesy turtle won at a boardwalk, huh? 

He had done so, and Ferdinand held the little plush in his arms the entire car ride home, half asleep, buried into Sylvain’s shoulder. It hadn’t left their bed since, no matter who was lying by his side that night. The others had gained an affinity for it as well, giving a light joke that the four of them finally had a pet to raise. The laughter that Ferdinand gave charmed them all, Sylvain the most touched, eyes and cheeks warm at the value he’d placed in a simple gift.

He dragged an index finger over its head with a sigh. The turtle’s beady eyes stared into his own, as if questioning why Ferdinand hadn’t gotten out of bed, given it was nearly three o’clock in the afternoon. No answers lied between their shared gazes, and it served no purpose than to make Ferdinand feel worse. Days like these were hardly common, and the others knew to give some space.

It didn’t help make the bed feel any less empty, less cold. Ferdinand desired the warm body of one of his lovers, but couldn’t feel worthy of it. Perhaps it would be better for Lorenz to take Sylvain and Felix out for the day, and let him continue to stir in his self-pity. Had any of them stayed home? Would it be worth his while to check?

Ferdinand drew the turtle closer to his chest, pressing a small kiss to the top of its head. At times, it did feel childish, the sentiment poured into such a small thing. One could argue to treasure the evening itself, the wonderful time the four shared together, all the kisses and affections exchanged. Yet he’d given a piece of his heart to this little turtle, all because Sylvain said it matched their hair.

He loved this turtle, but Ferdinand loved Sylvain that much more. It acted as a tangible reminder that people  _ loved  _ him, that they’d go out of their way to put a smile on his face, no matter how small. Despite his bad days, every moment of loathing and hurt, they would always stay. Ferdinand clutched it tighter, and took in a deep breath as he forced his body to move. It ached terribly, joints and muscles seized by a chill, but Ferdinand slowly persisted as he pulled a throw blanket over his shoulders, turtle still in his hold. 

His steps were slow as he shuffled out into the living room, a fair place to start when looking for anyone else. Sylvain was in the middle of preparing tea, putting water into the kettle. Ferdinand couldn’t see the label on the tin of tea from afar, but he could guess it was one of their shared favorites. 

His Sylvain, his radiance, always did so much for him. It wasn’t fair the most Ferdinand could offer right now was himself. He’d come this far, however--heading back to their bedroom wasn’t an option. Quiet enough to not capture his attention, Ferdinand slowly wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist from behind, cheek pressed to his back.

“Thank you,” was all he could manage. 

He was positive Sylvain noticed the turtle, half pressed into his chest in their embrace. One of his hands, ever warm and comforting, fell over Ferdinand’s as it offered a squeeze, the plush held by them both. “You’re welcome, Ferdinand.” 

Sylvain’s voice carried a warm cadence, one that nearly undid the chills running down his body. It didn’t surprise Ferdinand how the simple exchange nearly brought him to tears, how he clinged to the other man tighter, afraid that if he let go, Sylvain would never come back. 

“Do you want to move to the couch?” Slowly, Sylvain moved to face him, cupping Ferdinand’s cheek in his hands. “And after we have some tea, we could lay down, maybe watch one of those old musicals we like.”

Sylvain’s care was special--not to say the others shirked in theirs, but something about his own was warming, that made him feel a certain level of safety. It was the way Sylvain held him, the way his lips brushed through his hair, the scent of warm bergamot and fire that wrapped around his senses. For all the claims that Ferdinand was the sun, he had to wonder if Sylvain deserved the sentiment.

“Come on.” Sylvain slowly led them over, gently rubbing Ferdinand’s arm. “We don’t even have to watch anything, if that’ll work better.”

“No, I… we can do that.” Ferdinand didn’t recognize his own voice, or that they’d made it to the couch. The tea tray had magically appeared as well, along with the cup Sylvain was offering him. 

“We don’t need to talk, if that’s what you need.” His free hand wrapped around the turtle once more. “If this is enough to make you feel better, then that’s all that matters.”

Ferdinand could curse Sylvain’s sincerity, for how much it dared to make him burst into tears at this very moment. Normally, he never minded such warmth, but with how overwhelming everything felt at the moment, it wasn’t before long he became misty-eyed. Regardless, he reached out to take the tea, not wishing for his love’s efforts to go to waste. Sylvain didn’t stop him, didn’t try to steady his hold. His presence was more than enough, and after getting through one cup of tea, Ferdinand and the ever familiar turtle buried themselves back into Sylvain’s chest.

Ferdinand wept, and he couldn’t place as to why. He tried to stutter out words of gratitude, the plush grasped in a trembling hand, a bright contrast to the cold sadness in Ferdinand’s chest. Sylvain’s arms around him, warm and safe as always, were able to shield him from whatever horrors his mind tried to impart. 

“I’m right here, Ferdinand.” Sylvain didn’t need to say anything else. “You know I’m not going anywhere.” 


	2. Ferdivain - the whole world smiles with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ferdinand and Sylvain strike me as what I'd call "romantic goofballs", where they're equal parts bleeding heart romantics and silly as ever, finding joy and love no matter what they do or where they are.

For the first time in his life, Sylvain didn’t mind the rain. It tasted sweeter off Ferdinand’s lips, made his hair feel like silk running through his fingers. The pitter patter across the pavement was drowned out by warm laughter and fleeting footsteps, the warm crooning of Sylvain’s voice. Neither of them could find it within themselves to care in the sudden change in weather; they could argue it made their dance all the more special.

Sylvain sang to Ferdinand often, but that never dulled the sentiment behind it. He’d surprised the other with his affinity for older music, playlists composed of jazz ballads that defined the age. They sounded better whispered into Ferdinand’s ear, voice warm and dulcet like velvet, outshining the sun. Ferdinand returned the favor often, and the pair decided it was best left to their mood to decide whose voice would grace the other.

In their shared love of said music, alongside older dances, they had pursued a few of the local groups within the city. While it wasn’t one that kept them up into the late hours of the night, peering at a blue screen at some absurd time, it took a few days to find one that suited their tastes. They were welcomed in with open arms, and to sweeten the deal, Ferdinand looked absolutely amazing as he danced. It was safe to assume the others were charmed by him (who wouldn’t be, honestly) with each smile and twirl, the way his hair fanned out and captured the essence of the sun.

And hey, it was  _ him  _ who got to dance with Ferdinand all he liked, and Sylvain felt like he had earned the bragging rights. Sure, he danced with Felix and Lorenz, as did Ferdinand, but every shared moment between the two of them felt more special than the last. He was allowed to revel in the fond gazes of onlookers who had also not given the rain a second thought, watching the pair who had brought the sun down from the sky.

It hardly came as any surprise there was still music playing, provided by a speaker held by someone stationed under an umbrella. Sylvain could have gladly continued to sing, lost in his and Ferdinand’s own little world, finding their own rhythm to sway to. The scene belonged in the world’s cheesiest romance movie (one that he and Ferdinand would have watched with zero shame), but it only made the moment more special. It was a fact of life that he and Ferdinand happened to be bleeding heart romantics, as if this moment was any indication. 

“It is almost a shame to hear the music over you, Sylvain.” Ferdinand moved a hand to cup his cheek. “You sound far better than they do.”

“Isn’t that a charming sentiment?” He would have given Ferdinand the same compliment, honestly. “Don’t praise me too much. What if everyone else gets jealous?”

“Then they shall simply have to accept that.” It was charming how quickly Ferdinand had picked on the way Sylvain flirted, and returned it in kind. “I shall admire you all I wish, and not be shy in voicing my affections towards you.”

Saints, he was too cute. “Oh yeah? And what if I said you were the best dancer in this entire group, and everyone’s been staring at you all day, taken in by your beauty?”

“I would ask if you were attempting to woo me once more.” Ferdinand gave a soft laugh. “Which you do not need to do, as it is clear how I feel towards you, my radiance.” 

...And maybe Ferdinand was better at his own job than he was. Damn. “You make it sound like wooing you again is a bad thing.”

“I think not!” He shook his head, smile warm as ever. “I always welcome your sweet nothings, Sylvain.”

“So I’m allowed to do it again? Well, if you say so.” Sylvain twirled him once more, his laughter better than any song. They really had to dance in the rain more often, even if the pair ran the risk of catching cold. Even when damp from the weather, Ferdinand’s hair looked elegant as ever, nearly sticking to his face. 

Now, Sylvain could just tuck said hair behind his ear, but there lied one more ace up his sleeve to make Ferdinand’s heart skip a beat. 

As the other came back into his hold, Sylvain steadied an arm around Ferdinand’s waist, dipping him as his other hand rested on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair. Ferdinand’s arms locked around his shoulders as further warm, loving laughter filling the space between them. His eyes crinkled with a familiar fondness, a love saved for Sylvain only. Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat--maybe two, maybe a dozen--as he looked down at Ferdinand, breath taken away. Yeah, wow, Ferdinand was gorgeous. Understatement of the century, right?

“You are blushing, Sylvain.” Ferdinand murmured as he moved a hand to cup Sylvain’s cheek once more. “I believe you have fallen victim for my charms once more.”

Instead of offering a witty quip of his own, Sylvain leaned down to close the gap between their lips. Faint “oohs” and “awws” came from the crowd behind them--and really, Sylvain had forgotten they were present the second they’d kissed. 

“I should do that more often, huh?” Sylvain was sure Ferdinand held the same lovestruck look of his own. “Kiss you in the rain like that.”

“I see no reason why you should not.” With that declaration, Ferdinand brought their lips together once more.

It really was unfair how much Sylvain loved this man.


	3. Ferdilix - the beauty of the first winter’s snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is able to find beauty in any moment by Felix's side, and who is Felix to argue?

“Felix.”

It’s early in the morning, perhaps slightly past sunrise, when Felix registers that Ferdinand is speaking to him.

“Mmngh,” is the stellar reply offered as Felix opens an eye.

“Felix,” he whispers, “it is snowing.”

He yawns, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, still half asleep. He’s no stranger to waking up early, but when at Ferdinand’s side, so warm and at peace, it’s easy to doze off for a little longer. 

As his vision comes into focus, Felix realizes that Ferdinand is lying on his chest, arms folded under his chin with a gentle smile. His eyes crinkle warmly at meeting Felix’s own, his somehow perfectly bed-tousled hair pooling over his shoulders and onto the mattress.  _ How  _ Ferdinand manages to look like this in the morning, so stupidly attractive, he’s never quite going to figure out. It’s not his place to complain, and Felix returns a sleepy smile as he reaches out a hand to run through Ferdinand’s hair.

“Good morning.” He murmurs, resting his other arm across Ferdinand’s waist. “Snowing, huh?”

“Yes.” Ferdinand leans down to exchange their good morning kiss. “I could think of no better way to spend our morning together than to watch it while enjoying a cup of tea.”

He’s way too wordy when just waking up. Felix wonders how he does it, really. “Mmm. Pine needles?”

“It is our favorite, my love. I see no reason to choose another blend.” Ferdinand goes back to smiling at him, still lying on his chest. “And when you are more awake, we can enjoy the snow together.”

“M’awake.” To prove that he is, Felix shifts slightly to press another kiss to Ferdinand’s lips. “I can’t get up if you’re on top of me.”

“Ah, of course.” Ferdinand’s laughter is softer in the morning, and he rolls onto Felix’s side with a smile. “Forgive me.”

He’s slow to sit up, one of Ferdinand’s many nightshirts slightly hanging off his shoulders. Felix can’t recall the last time he’s worn his own clothes to bed, given he has three partners who are taller than he is. Again, there’s little reason to complain--they’re warm. They smell good, and he’s never felt this loved in his entire life.

“Should we wake up Sylvain and Lorenz?” Ferdinand asks as he stretches, looking back to Felix. “I know they are fond of the snow as well.”

“Nah. They were out late last night.” And had also spent time in a separate bedroom, which meant they wanted some intimacy of their own. “This is for us.”

The look he’s given is enough to make Felix’s heart stop. “What a wonderful way to spend our morning, my starlight.”

And like magic, Felix’s brain turns into static as he pushes back the covers. Ridiculous. It’s impossible to think straight when Ferdinand smiles. The only reply he’s able to manage is a faint “yeah”, face warm as he goes to stand. 

Affectionate as ever in the morning, Ferdinand wraps his arms around Felix’s waist from behind and noses into his hair. It’s going to take ages to leave the bedroom at this rate, but all Felix can do is offer a happy sigh, returning the gesture. He’s quick to steal another kiss from Ferdinand, as it is one of their favorite ways to wake up. After peppering a few more kisses to Felix’s cheeks, they’re finally able to shuffle into the kitchen.

The smoky, warm smell of pine needles fill the kitchen as Ferdinand scoops the leaves into a tea strainer, humming softly. It’s easy for Felix to lose himself in watching their routine, listening to each note out of Ferdinand’s lips. The cool, grey light peeks through the blinds of nearby windows, highlighting the freckles on Ferdinand’s cheeks. He’s fashioned his hair into a loose braid for the time being, stray curls framing his face. Felix has seen Ferdinand this happy before, but it hardly means he can’t appreciate the sight time and time again.

“Brewed to perfection, though I have never given you any less.” Ferdinand offers out a steaming cup of tea. “Shall we watch the snow from the couch?”

“We can.” It’s no surprise how they curl up together, Felix’s head against Ferdinand’s shoulder, his legs resting over the other’s. The blinds have been lifted, the two able to watch the swirling snow outside, blanketing the world in white. “You seem more excited than usual.”

“This is the first snowfall we have witnessed together as lovers.” Ferdinand takes a small sip of tea with a smile. “That makes it very special, Felix.”

_ Saints.  _ Felix knows it’s useless to deny the full face blush that overtakes him, staring down into his tea. “Yeah, that’s… it’s beautiful, Ferdinand.” Again, he’s forgotten how to think, heart somewhere in the clouds. 

“And I was hoping we could indulge in a bit of childlike wonder, if you would allow it,” Ferdinand continues, “I have never had the chance to play in the snow as a child. I can only imagine the joy it shall bring, enjoying it at your side.”

“I haven’t done that since Glenn and I were kids.” Sylvain and Ingrid joined, as one would expect, but it’s really been some time. To think Ferdinand was this sheltered when he was younger, unable to enjoy one of winter’s greatest joys… it’s hardly fair. “But I don’t see any reason to say no.”

“Truly?” Ferdinand’s eyes light up. “Oh, how wonderful! I would love nothing more than to have a snowball fight.”

“Hope you don’t mind losing.” Felix’s pride is on the line here, and he intends to walk away victorious. Ever since he managed a win against Glenn as a child, he’s put some stock into his snowball throwing abilities. “I do have the advantage.”

“But I am a quick study, as you know.” Ah, there’s their competitive nature coming as one. “And I do not intend on falling short.” 

They finish their tea and enjoy a warm breakfast, eager to don winter apparel and head out into the snow. Ferdinand shines against the bright grays out the outdoors, hair aflame in vivid orange. His eyes are closed, head tilted towards the sky, breathing in the cool air. Felix gives a soft exhale of his own, watching his breath swirl in between the snowflakes. Winter really is beautiful, and Ferdinand’s right--it’s better with someone he loves.

That is until a snowball hits the back of his head, accompanied by a soft laugh. Ah, he should’ve expected this.

“I didn’t take you as the type of person to use sneak attacks.” Felix goes to prepare his own, unable to do anything but smile. 

“I am simply using an advantage I found,” he replies, mirroring Felix’s actions, “are you to blame me for such actions?”

“Guess not.” With this declaration, their snow-covered war has begun. 

Neither man dared to stop to catch their breath, more determined than ever to claim the ever important title of victor. Snow dampens their hair, flakes woven into woolen jackets, warm laughter to combat the bitter air nipping at their noses. Even from afar, Felix can take time to admire the way the freckles on Ferdinand’s cheeks shine. As he goes to gather another snowball, he’s tackled to the ground in the blink of an eye.

Now, he can waste time questioning how Ferdinand snuck up on him like this, or jokingly indicate that he cheated, but it’s easier to tug the other man forward by the scarf and kiss him. His gloves work through Ferdinand’s hair, the cold nothing more than a force that helps Felix appreciate the warmth of his lips even further.

“I believe this makes me the winner, my love.” Ferdinand presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Unless you are able to argue otherwise.”

Wordlessly, Felix reverses their positions, glad to meld his lips against Ferdinand’s once more. When he pulls away, Ferdinand laughs warmly, loosely wrapping his arms around Felix’s shoulders. 

“Is that the prize I have earned for a well sought victory?” His eyes crinkle once more as he smiles. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he mutters, kissing Ferdinand again. 

They both are, but Felix isn’t about to admit that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
